


No me mientas

by KellenHakuen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: A los cinco años, Hiro se enteró que las almas gemelas existían y que por supuesto, él lastimaría a la suya si decía mentiras.(Higuel)(SoulMate AU)(Hiro Hamada  Big hero 6 x Miguel Rivera Coco)





	1. Las primeras mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! tenía esta idea rondando en mi mente hace mucho. Nunca pensé que saldría a flote, pero lo bueno es que ya lo hice.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo alterno, Soulmate AU, fallas de ortografía, un poco de comedia, lo normal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Hecho para fans y por fans.

 

**1.**

Mentir era ocultar la verdad a alguien muy querido.

Hiro sabía que era una mentira para su edad, la tía Cass le había dicho que era demasiado grave, tan peligroso como el lastimar a alguien y más si se lo hacías a alguien tan amado.

Como ella o su hermano Tadashi.

Mentir hería a las personas, les agujeraba la confianza, eso le había dicho en su platica de  _adultos_.

Hiro se preguntaba porqué simplemente no lo volvían a reparar, pero bueno.

Su mamá le había enseñado que decir mentiras era una grave falta hacia la persona. Una injusticia, y una burla a la cuál nadie debía someterse. Por más agravado que haya sido el acto, uno siempre debía ir por el sentimiento de la justicia y aceptar las consecuencias.

Cada mentira que él decía era hacerle daño al mundo, cada verdad salían de sus pequeños y bateados labios era ayudar al mundo.

Pequeñas telarañas solitarias que se envolvían para ensuciar un sentimiento.

Uno debía ser sincero, las mentiras sólo manchaban.

Decir la verdad era ser bueno, decir mentiras era ser un malo.

Y al ser malo, era un villano.

Era malo, tan malo como ser un villano de los programas de televisiones.

Y si él era un villano, Santa Clos no le traería regalos.

Y a él le gustaban los regalos.

Pero todavía no entendía, ¿qué era malo?

—¿Por qué decir mentiras es malo? —preguntó a su tía desde el sofá, ésta con una expresión dulce ha decidido cargar a su pequeño en sus brazos y darle un sonoro beso en las mejillas.

Hiro hizo una mueca cuándo el pegajoso labial de su tía mancharle la mejilla, se limpió con su brazo, ahora estaba sucio.

Recibió un beso en vez de una respuesta.

—Porqué lastimas a tu alma gemela —respondió ella, los ojos negros del pequeño hicieron una mueca rara.

¿Sólo por eso? ¿Por eso era malo mentir? ¿Lastimar a ese alma gemela?

Para empezar que es un alma gemela...

—¿Quien es ese alma gemela?

Ella rió, otro beso manchando su cachete fue dejado en vez de una ansiada oración.

—Lo entenderás cuándo seas mayor.

Se enojó por las dudas que había dejado su tía Cass en él, estás habían sido más grande y sólo empeoraron.

Bueno, tendría que descubrirlo por su cuenta.

Hiro no entendía que era un alma gemela, pero él no quería hacer daño.

Y sobre todo, no podía decir mentiras porqué haría llorar a su alma gemela.

A los cinco años, Hiro se enteró que las almas gemelas existían y que por supuesto, él lastimaría a la suya si decía mentiras.

**2.**

Hiro no entendió a que se refería su tía Cass con un alma gemela, ¿por qué no debía decir mentiras? Porqué su alma gemela llora.

_Tu alma gemela_

Hiro se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta desde que a su edad de cinco años descubrió lo que era un alma gemela y lo que consistía para su vida.

Alguien importante, alguien a qué Hiro no quería ver llorar.

Por eso no debía decir tantas mentiras, él no debía decir mentiras o eso era lo que aprendió.

 _Las mentiras son malas,_  se dijo, mordisqueando la delicada piel de su propio labio.

Hiró cerró los ojos, apretando las diminutas y blancas manos sobre el suéter azul. Su corazón estaba latiendo, tan fuerte que él sentía que éste iba a salir del techo. Su habitación se estaba helando y sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que querían emerger por sus errores, tratando de borrar la gravedad quiso limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado.

Frente a sus manos estaba el proyecto de su hermano, esparcido en papeles, manchado de color morado, seguramente jugo de uva que él derrapó al caer encima. Hiro gimió desesperado, sus manos empezaban a estar al borde del colapso.

¡Tadashi se enojaría mucho con él! ¡Ayyy!

¡No fue su intención! E-El sólo quería ver que tanto hacía su hermano y ...y...¡Fue culpa del proyecto por estar ahí!

Sus manos temblaban ante la posibilidad de ser castigado por su hermano mayor, ¡P-Pero fue un accidente! De verdad que lo fue.

Pero ya ha hecho estos accidentes, seguramente Tadashi no le creería y pensaba que estuvo jugando con sus experimentos, de nuevo.

Sorbió con la nariz, empezando a enrojecerse por el dolor de retener sus propias lágrimas. Perdió su mirada en el interesante suelo, en la alfombra vieja, y en las letras apenas legibles de la muy importante tarea de su hermano.

¿Qué hacía? ...Agh...

Estaba en un dilema, si decía la verdad iba a ser castigado, probablemente de por vida. Ya no saldría a jugar, aunque bueno no es como si tuviera muchos amigos ...

¡Pero no importaba! ¡Él aún era jovén! ¡Debía explorar el mundo!

Y todo eso se perdería por su castigo, pero aún podía estar salvo. Si él...si él... _Mentía._

La otra era decir mentira, es decir, hasta su edad jamás había dicho una sola mentira...Podría ser que su hermano le creyera. Era una mentira piadosa, una que no haría daño a nadie. Su alma gemela tenía que entenderlo, él estaba en problemas.

**_Vas a hacer llorar a tu alma gemela._ **

Escuchó la voz de su tía Cass en su cabeza, picándole como un ángel que quería llevarle por el camino de la rectitud, pero él no podía hacer caso, ya era tarde. Ya estaba ocultando la evidencia bajo el sofá.

_Lo siento mucho, ¡lo siento mucho alma gemela!_

Se disculpó, esperando que dónde quiera que estuviera, no lo hiciera llorar. ocultó los papeles, metiendo cada uno y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo en un intento desesperado de poder ser creible,

¡Era una situación de vida muerte! ¡Seguramente él lo entendería!

—Hiro, ¿has visto mi tarea? —la voz de Tadashi se hizo más firme en la sala.

—¿Qué pasa Tadashi?

Asustado, Hamada escondió las pruebas de su horroroso actuar tras su espalda.

—¿Qué si has visto mi tarea? La he estado buscando todo el día y no la encuentro. Estoy seguro que lo dejé sobre la mesa.

Hiro lo pensó, oh, de veras que su corazón lo pensó, temblaba ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto en su pequeña fabula de mentiras.

Todavía podía salvarlo, todavía podía decir la verdad.

—¡N-No Tadashi!

¡Oh no! ¡Condenó a su alma gemela! Seguramente ahora debía odiarlo por hacerlo llorar.

Ya no querría conocerlo, él también se odiaría si alguien lo hiciera llorar.

—De acuerdo, quizá la deje en la habitación.

¿Nada? No pasa nada.

Sus ojos miraron alrededor, ni un rastro de caos negro. Estaban los sofás en su lugar, estaba el silencio e incluso la evidencia de sus leoninos actos seguían ahí, atascado bajo el sofá, no había nada malo.

Su mentira no había dicho nada malo, entonces, ¿su tía Cass también le había mentido?

Esperó unos segundos, ansiando escuchar algún grito de agonía como solía ver en las películas de terror. El lamento jamás apareció, siendo enterrado por un sepulcral silencio que gobernaba en el recinto.

Parpadeó, una vez más para corroborar su alegría.

¡Genial! Al parecer sí.

Porqué no había lamentos, gritos, ni siquiera un momento de desesperación.

Su alma gemela no estaba llorando, es más, estaba seguro que ni siquiera debía existir, debía ser de su tía Cass.

A la edad de ocho años Hiro Hamada descubrió que mentir no mataba su alma gemela.

Y qué quizá el mito de las almas gemelas también era mentira.

Pero, se arrepentía de decir una mentira.

**3.**

Su segunda mentira también había sido muy casual, demasiado impredecible que ni siquiera él la había detenido cuándo ésta salió proyectada de su boca, Hiro no la pudo suspender a tiempo y para desgracia de la tía Cass había sido tan ingenua para creerle.

—Hiro, recuerda que tienes que ayudarme después de la escuela —mencionó la tía Cass, dejándole el desayuno en la mesa.

El menor de los Hamada tomó la cuchara con resginación. Agh, limpieza con la tía Cass, trabajo, aburrimiento, y más trabajo. La idea le era tan atrayente como las hojuelas de colores que flotaban en su leche, Hiro miró desganado su plato de desayuno.

Entonces salió, sin pensar, de forma inocente, casi podía sonar sincera.

—Tengo una reunión de amigos después de la escuela, tía Cass, no creo poder ir —masculló, realmente lo después que siguió es que se tapó la boca con gesto miedoso.

¡Lo había hecho otra vez! Esperó el regaño de la tía, algún gesto de desaprobación o simplemente un regaño por haber vuelto a decir mentiras.

Recibió en cambio un chillido de emoción y un comportamiento comprensivo.

—¡Me alegra que estés haciendo más amigos Hiro! —halagó ella, mientras iba a darle un abrazo gigante —¡No te preocupes! —ella comenzó —lo haré yo sola, pero a cambio tendrás que decirme lo mucho que te divertiste con tus amigos —concluyó, guiñando el ojo.

Hiro tuvo que aplastar la culpa que sentía con la siguiente afirmación.

—Seguro...

Pero eso avivó algo en él; Al no ver consecuencias en sus actos, Hiro tuvo el impulso de hacerlo otra vez.

La tercera fue igual.

Y la cuarta tuvo el mismo resultado favorable.

**4.**

Al ver que una mentira no provocaba la destrucción de la ciudad, ni siquiera el fin del mundo, Hiro continuó con mentiras piadosas hacia Tadashi y su tía Cass.

No tenía arrepentimientos porqué éstas nunca provocaban grandes catástrofes. Eran pequeñas, fragmentos a medias de la verdad y otras veces algunas excusas nuevas que tenía.

Como cuándo no quería limpiar su habitación decía estar enfermo, mentía cuándo hacía alguna travesura o simplemente al hacer alguna labor decía que ya la había hecho, eran cosas insignificantes, pequeñas, indoloras y sin valor sentimental.

Puesto que había pensado que si las almas gemelas eran mentira, él también podría decirlas como la tía Cass.

—Hiro, tienes que hacer la tarea.

—No me siento muy bien —fingió una tos, y volvió a cubrirse con las pesadas colchas para ser más realista —he estado mal desde la mañana, no quiero ir a la escuela.

Esperó unos segundos, tal vez un minuto para variar.

Luego, su cabello fue desordenado por la mano de su hermano y el alejarse de él fue lo único que escuchó.

—De acuerdo, descansa.

¡Esto de las mentiras era oro puro! Jamás, jamás volvería a dudar del poder de sus mentiras.

Con sus nueve años, Hiro no creía un alma gemela y pensaba que había descubierto oro al pensar que decir las mentiras era muy sencillo.

**5.**

Le gustaba creer en lo desconocido, le gustaba descubrir nuevas cosas y experimentarlas por su propia rendición. Creía que era un hombre (Bueno niño) lo suficiente maduro para aceptar que todavía había cosas que él necesitaba encontrar, que había respuestas que debía hallar y que había preguntas que todavía debía plantearse.

Existía un mundo que el Hamada todavía debía descubrir.

A Hiro le encantaba descubrir el universo entre sus dedos, describirlo con los libros y comprobar que tan cierto era éste.

Que tan real podía ser, que tan efímero se podía volver.

Hiro creía en pequeños paradojas de la vida. En que había cosas que todavía estaban fuera de su conocimiento, en descubrimientos nuevos, en cosas que aún debía explicarse.

Hiro creía en los universos, en las ideas, en la ciencia.

En las estrella, en las mentiras y en la tía Cass.

Creía en Tadashi, en sus amigos e inclusive en su vecino.

Hiro creía en el misterio y la investigación.

Hiro creía que la vida aún tenía mucho que explicar.

Pero en lo que definitivamente no creía era el hecho de que brazo comenzaba a pintarse de colores oscuros y deformándose en palabras que él no entendía.

Definitivamente, él no entendía eso.

¡¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?!

Estaba asustado.

¡Su brazo se estaba comportando de forma extraño! Tenía una sensación irritante sobre su piel, era comos si algo estuviera presionando suavemente él.

¡Ni siquiera entendía que idioma era ese!

Hiro aguantó la respiración, mintiendo de nuevo.

Estaba bien, estaba bien.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —se dijo a si mismo —, no estoy asustado.

Se alentó, mirando de nuevo su brazo. Quizá era su imaginación, quizá la falta del sueño, el peso de la consciencia por haberle mentido de nuevo a la tía Cass (Nah, eso no)

Pero cuándo la oración comenzó a escribirse más rápido, el abandonó la habitación y fue al lugar más seguro que conocía.

— ¡Tadashi! —gritó, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su hermano —¡Tadashi! ¡Despierta! ¡Tadashi! —llamó, su voz se fragmentaba en pedazos de sollozos que él quería ocultar tras su otro brazo —¡Tadashi! ¡Tadashi despierta!

—¿Qué pasa Hiro? — su voz adormilada le trajo tranquilidad, Hiro observó, el mayor se levantó, estiró los brazos -sus adormilados brazos- y se acomodó mejor en la cama para verlo.

Hiro se subió encima de él, Tadashi siempre le traía protección y seguridad.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué le está pasando a mi mano?! ¡Mira! —extendió el brazo, éste la cosquillaba, como si alguien estuviera escribiendo algo encima de él. Hiro se reiría por la sensación agradable, si no fuera porqué estaba asustado por el remolino de letras que había.

—¡Mi brazo se está pudriendo!

—Hiro, tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es cierto.

Tadashi entrecerró sus ojos en el brazo extendido por un muy aterrado Hiro. Las tintas negras comenzaba a formar una pequeña oración mal escrita, Tadashi la leyó la perfección, primero se mostró confundido, antes de soltar una risa.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Me voy a morir?!

—No, Hiro —lo tranquilizó, antes de continuar — A eso —Y por lo puedo ver el Hamada menor su hermano tenía la sonrisa más grande que había visto —Es una conexión, pequeño genio.

—¿C-Conexión?

—Sí, Hiro —soltó Tadashi —Ya sabes, si dices una mentira tu alma gemela llorará, su piel se marcará con la mentira que haya dicho, ya sabes, la tía Cass debió explicártelo hace mucho.

Hamada guardó silencio, con el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba.

—¿Alma gemela?

—Sí, tu alma gemela.

Hiro no entendía de que se trata, no, él NO quería saber de que se trataba.

—Tu alma gemela.

Tadashi dejó caminar algunas de sus dedos alrededor de la piel pálida del asiático, luego las dejó caer encima del mensaje escrito, provocandole una sensación agradable al Hamada y que aguantará otro sollozo.

—Y al parecer ha dicho su primera mentira.

Hiro enfureció, golpeando el pecho de su hermano mayor un par de veces, éste rió por sus vagos intentos de querer ganarle.

—¡No es gracioso Tadashi! —gimió el Hamada, limpiando esas lágrimas traicioneras que escurrían, avergonzado por haber llorado por algo tan tonto.

Tadashi estaba tácito, pero Hiro sabía a que se trataba.

—No lo hagas.

Tácito.

—¡Te lo advierto!

—El increible Hiro Hamada —soltó, Hiro se cubrió con ambos brazos para evitar la vergüenza — el futuro genio, se asustó por la mentira de su alma gemela —sonrió un poco, haciendo rabiar más al morocho —, esto es muy irónico considerando que fuiste tú el primero en mentir.

Hiro se levantó, dispuesto a volver a golpearlo.

—¡Basta! ...Espera...

Hiro intentó comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo su hermano, la sonrisa, la expresión de superioridad.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El primero?! Tenía un rostro de terror marcado en su rostro. Descubierto, expuesto, intrigado, así se sentía.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—Piénsalo como un castigo por todas las mentiras que has dicho, bribón.

—¿D-De que estás hablando?

—Encontré mi ensayo manchado de jugo de uva un día después, pequeño mentiroso —Tadashi aplastó la náriz, provocándole más dolor al Hamada.

—¡Basta! ¡Te acusaré con la tía Cass! —se defendió, Tadashi tuvo piedad y lo soltó, pero antes, golpeteó su frente con sus dedos.

—Uy si claro, y yo le diré todas tus mentiras —soltó de forma arrogante, mientras Hiro cruzaba los brazos enfurecido.

—Parece ser que Hiro Hamada ya no podrá mentir tan bien como creía —los ojos de Tadashi fueron hacia el brazo marcado —, apareció alguien que va a saber  ** _todas_** tus mentiras —concluyó, sentenciando la vida del pequeño Hamada de ahora en adelante.

Hiro leyó el mensaje, mirandolo con un poco de resentimiento, echándole la culpa del nuevo cambio que hay en mi vida.

**_¡Yo no rompí ese juguete!_ **

A la edad de doce años, él descubrió que las almas gemelas si existían.

Qué había alguien que podía leer sus mentiras (Literalmente) a parte de su hermano.

Y que él peso de sus acciones recaían en tinta mentirosa sobre el brazo de alguien.


	2. Los primeros síntomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Por fin pude darme el tiempo de poder escribir este capítulo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por la lecturas del capítulo anterior!

 

Descubrir que existían las almas gemelas; era malo.

Descubrir que tenía un alma gemela;era peor.

Descubrir que con cada mentira que dijera ésta era sentir como si le sacarán las tripas directamente: era un asco. (por no decir doloroso).

Tener un alma gemela y que esta dijera mentiras; era la combinación de asco y peor.

Era una mierda.

Y que la tía Cass lo perdonará; ¡Pero esto era una mierda!

Los próximos días posterior a la primera manifestación de la mentira en su brazo Hiro detestó la existencia de su alma gemela.

Hiro había pasado desde la cama odiando la existencia de las almas gemelas con todo lo que su pequeña y joven mente podía aberrar.

Y no es como si no pudiera lidiar con ello, es que, literalmente no podía lidiar con ello. Desde la primera mentira su cuerpo había caído como plomo sobre la cama, lo único que sintió fue a Tadashi llamarle mientras sentía que algo le atravesaba el estómago, mareos, y después, su mente se desconectó.

Después de eso, le costó acostumbrarse a la tambaleante sensación de su estómago palpitando y los mareos llegarle, pero, al final pudo solucionarlo, Hiro al fin podía volver a su rutina.

Pero, su inteligente alma gemela había dicho otra mentira.

Y de nuevo, quedó postrado durante los próximos dos días sobre la cama. Hiro estaba en cama por la sencilla mentira de:

**_No fui yo quién se lo comió_ **

Ni siquiera podía mover un brazo sin sentir que su estómago le perforaba de dolor. Esto era una situación pésima; Pasaba la mayor parte de la cama hecho un ovillo en su cuarto, a veces, tenía que gatear por la cama, ir al baño era una de las peores torturas que tenía e inclusive el olor de la comida de la tía Cass le mareaba hasta hacerlo vomitar.

La luz del sol le molestaba, la comida le daba nauseas y el estómago no le dejaba estudiar ni hacer actividades normales.

Tadashi lo había llamado síntomas, algo de conexiones primarías que sentiría, la verdad, no le había prestado tanta atención porqué estaba más pendiente en trata de armar su robot, desearía poder prestarle la atención debida en su tiempo.

—Oye, grandulón —Tadashi lo llamó, moviendo la cobija, pero él se hundió en la cama tratando de cubrirse lo que podía. No estaba de humor para escuchar el sermón de su hermano.

—Mhn...

—Llevas días sin querer moverte, ¿de verdad es tan mala tu conexión? —preguntó, con los brazos cruzado, Hiro rodaría los ojos, si pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Tú crees? —le miró con molestia, más era parecida a un pequeño berrinche, otro dolor punzante lo hizo regresar a estamparse contra la almohada en un gemido de dolor.

Tadashi lo escrutó; acostado en posición fetal, cubierto por varias cobijas y sólo quejándose en silencio.

Había oído que la primera conexión con la alma gemela traía problemas, pero no pensaba que los de Hiro lo fueran a obstaculizar, a lo mucho pensó que los síntomas de Hiro serían como el picazón, como la de sus padres.

—Deberías hablar con la tía Cass.

—Lo haré cuándo tenga la ocasión.

Al final, tuvo un poco de empatía por su hermano menor, despeinó la alborotada cabellera negra y bajó las persianas para no dejar entrar la luz del sol.

—Gracias...

—Le diré a la tía Cass que te traiga algo. —Tadashi dejó de insistir al ver que esta vez no estaba fingiendo, y que el rostro partido en dolor si era muy verdadero.

Dejó caer su cuerpo a lado de su hermano y se encargó de cubrirlo mejor, sea quién sea el alma de su hermano. Estaba afectándole.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco.

—Es normal...Las primeras conexiones son las más duras, verás que te acostumbrarás —intentó animarlo.

_Y, ahí venía de nuevo..._

Hiro miró como su brazo hormigueaba, puso una expresión llena de desagrado al sentir las nauseas aumentarle junto a las letras negras que se entremezclaban de nuevo.

Dejo caer su rostro contra la almohada, pero de inmediato se levantó al tener las nauseas y algo atorandosele en la gargante, Hiro empujó a su hermano lejos, fue corriendo al baño y aún el dolor salpicandole en todo su cuerpo.

—Bienvenido a los síntomas del alma gemela, hermanito.

Hiro le hubiera respondido con algo sarcástico si tuviera el humor de hacerlo.

* * *

Bien, su cuerpo al fin podía caminar sin caerse, se había acostumbrado a la conexión; era hora de obtener respuestas.

Respuestas a la cosas que le habían explicado, pero no puso atención. Respuestas que sólo alguien que ya tenía un alma gemela la respondería; Tadashi estaba descartado, seguramente lo sermonearía con algo de la disciplina y de escuchar cuándo es necesario, así que eso le quedaba con la opción de emergencia.

Misma opción que ahora mismo estaba peleando con la sartén.

—¡Ay cariño! —exclamó preocupada, mientras iba en su auxilio, revisando de pies a cabeza, Hiro le sonrió para despreocuparla. —Estaba preocupada —y con eso último, lo abrazó, dejando al Hamada sin aire — ya que no bajabas en los últimos días, ¿realmente tuviste dificultades con la conexión?

—¿Cómo lo suspiste? —Hiro se dejó guíar por su tía hasta la silla en dónde lo sentó.

—Tú hermano me contó —y ella se giró para buscar el cereal favorito de Hiro, ese que le compraba para subirle el animo.

Hiro maldijo a Tadashi por ser tan boca suelta con sus cosas, bueno, no es como si tampoco fuera.

—De hecho tía Cass...—jugueteó con sus propios pies, haciendo dos o tres golpecitos antes de hablar —, quería hablar contigo...

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó alegre, después de ubicar la caja en la esquina de la barra.

—...Es sobre lo que me pasó...

Porqué él quería encontrar una manera de parar esto. O al menos un remedio más efectivo que pastillas y reposar en cama.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso fue por las mentiras de tu alma gemela, Hiro! —añadió ella mientras buscaba algo de leche en el refrigerador, Hiro jugueteó con la cuchara y se miró su distorsionado reflejo.

—Sí, tía Cass maravilloso, pero...lo que me interesa es...

—Hubieras visto cuándo yo conocí la mía —la castaña habló interrumpiéndolo, Hiro rodó los ojos al ver que no obtendría respuesta.

—Tía Cass...

—No podía creerlo.

—Tía Cass.

—Ah, fue demasiado vergonzoso, —llevó su mano a la mejilla, poniendo una expresión rara para el menor —, no podía levantarme de lo mucho que me reía.

La mirada de Hiro quedó en molestia al ver que el tema de había distorsionado a su conveniencia.

De acuerdo, la tía Cass no le daría las respuestas que quería. Ya lo investigaría él por su cuenta, de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se acomodó mejor sobre la silla, incluso arrastrándola un poco al frente. Resignándose a no recibir más de su parte que la anécdota.

La tía Cass paró de reír y ahora le miró con esa sonrisa grande, parecida a la de una chica enamorada, Hiro se sorprendió que a su edad todavía fuera tan alegre y soñadora.

—Me había hecho reír bastante, cada mentira que decía era como si yo sintiera que alguien más estuviera haciendo millones de cosquillas —exclamó, poniendo una mueca de recordarse en su juventud riendo y retortijándose en la alfombra —, no podía levantarme una semana de tanto que me reía, me puse morada por la falta de aire.

Hiro parpadeó, y luego tuvo una expresión desaprobatoria adornándole.

¿Qué?, o sea...¿qué? ¿El alma gemela de la tía Cass le causa cosquillas?

—O sea...que cada qué él dice mentiras...

—Yo siento cosquillas —completó divertida.

Genial, osea que la tía Cass siente cosquillas y el con cada mentira que dice su alma gemela siente que le perforan el estómago. Muy justo, muy justo.

—Así que ...—Hiro lo repasó lentamente, pareciendo preocupado ante la idea de que las nauseas en el estómago aumentarán más que unas simples ganas de vomitar y un dolor de estómago insoportable. —básicamente si ella dice una mentira; seré yo quién sufra las consecuencias.

Por un segundo tuvo la tentación de pasarse las manos por su cabello y suspirar en frustración. Ah, esto de las almas gemelas iba directamente a algo más allá de sus capacidades, ¡cómo podía lidiar con ésto! El no quería sentir este dolor estarle molestando, sería un obstáculo para él.

Su cabeza chocó contra la madera con un gemido adolorido, llevó sus manos a su ya muy sensible estómago, quería golpearse contra la mesa varías veces de lo injusto que sonaba eso.

—Hiro...—el tono reprendido de la tía Cass lo hizo elevarse hasta enfrentarle, tenía los brazos cruzados y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho —, ¿creíste que lo de afectar a tu alma gemela era una mentira? —preguntó de nuevo.

Hiro se mordió el labio, lo repasó mentalmente, no estaba en condiciones deplorables para recibir un regaño rápido de la tía Cass.

—No, para nada Tía Cass.

Ah, mierda, había dicho otra mentira.

* * *

Tadashi observó como la puerta fue abierta con demasiado violencia, luego, un alma moribunda entró por ésta, arrastrándose hasta la cama en dónde dejo que su cuerpo hiciera rechinar los resortes, gimió unas veces y al final se hizo una pequeña bola de la cama.

Tadashi comenzó un reconteó mentalmente después de que éste se quedará inerte, viéndolo estar en esa posición hasta que el dolor cesará. Luego, Hiro se levantó tirando la sábana a su lado, miró a su hermano con verdadero lamento, y después furia.

—¿Mintió de nuevo? —preguntó al ya saber casi la rutina de su hermano.

La cuál consistía en entrar en la habitación, agonizar lentamente y cuándo se sintiera mejor, refunfuñar en contra del causante de ésto.

—¡No quería ir a la tienda! —levantó la mano y gateó hasta la orilla de la cama, intentando no caer por el brusco balanceo.

Tadashi entrecerró los ojos ante la mano que mostraba la tinta.

—Lo siento mamá Elena, no me siento bien —añadió con un tono infanti

—Wao, que mentirosa.

—¡Lo es! ¡No ha hecho más que causarme molestia.

Hiro volvió a acostarse sobre la cama, las nauseas no fueron indulgentes con él, lo hicieron hacerse ovillo entre las sábanas y esta vez estaba acompañado con jadeos pequeños de dolor.

—Vaya, si que es una molestía.

A estas alturas, verlo soportar ese dolor casi a diario, Tadashi se alegraba de que su alma gemela sólo mintiera de vez en cuándo. Aunque ahora lo pensaba, nadie podía ser tan sincero a su edad. Bueno, sea como sea, sólo esperaba poder conocerlo pronto y agradecerlo de que no lo tuviera como su hermano lamentándose encima del edredón, lo único de lo que su brazo se llenaba era tinta que hablaba de super héroes y cómics.

Y bueno, sus síntomas...No eran como los de su hermano. Sus síntomas sólo eran los menos adecuados para hablar.

—Oye Tadashi...—la reprochable voz de Hiro llamó su atención, dejó su libro a un lado.

—¿Sí?

—La tía cass dice que todos sufrimos síntomas...

Oh, oh, esa mirada, esos ojos curiosos, ya debía venir. Era lo mismo cuándo Hiro había descubierto sus libros de robótica a temprana edad.

—Ajam...—el mayor recogió el libro al ya saber a dónde iba esto. Necesitaba una distracción a la mano.

—Entonces...

Tadashi guardó silencio, preocupado por la mirada insistente reflejada en Hiro. Él no quería hablar de los síntomas del alma gemela, menos con su hermano menor.

Ah, mierda, ya venía venir esto, pero no quería que fuera demasiado pronto.

—¿Cuál es la tuya?

Oh, ahí estaba.

La pregunta, la maldita pregunta.

No quería hablar de ese tema con Hiro, no ahora, no en esta situación. Sus síntomas no era lo mejor de lo que quería hablar, en realidad, prefería tener los síntomas de Hiro a los que él sufría.

Su cama fue asaltada por el peso extra del menor haciéndolos a ambas sumirse. Tadashi reculó hasta pegarse con la fría pared, Hiro gateó aproximándose cada vez más a él, sin poder pararse, ya que el dolor insistente sólo le permitía estar en esa posición.

—No te lo diré —fue su última oración, intentó elevar el rostro fuera del angulo en dónde se encontraba su hermano menor.

—¡Vamos! —levantó uno de sus brazos y apresó el de Tadashi entre el suyo, volvió a moverlo a pesar de que el mayor ya había insistido en que no.

No, él no iba a hablar de eso.

—¡Vamos!

—No.

—¡Eres un mal hermano!

—No quiero hablar de eso, Hiro.

—¡Mal hermano!

Sus síntomas no eran graves como los de su hermano, pero tampoco eran tan tiernos como los que sufría la tía Cass. Eran vergonzosos, no era de los que uno decía adecuadamente para mejorar tu apariencia.

—¡Vamos!

—No —quiso elevar más su libro, pero Hiro lo detuvo de una mano y presionó hacia abajo.

La cabeza de Hiro se asomó sobre su campo de visión, no había notado que su hermano era muy cabezón.

Tadashi estaba acorralado.

Por un momento, estaba sin escapatoria puesto que la pared obstaculizaba y su hermano estaba enfrente; su brillante mente no ideaba algún escapa, Hiro era demasiado listo para engañarlo y así como él podía ver fácilmente sus mentiras, apostaba que Hiro podía leer las suyas.

Añadiendo a parte, su alma gemela no le había hecho nada para dañarle con una mentira. Todavía no lo conocía para saber si sus síntomas eran tan graves como los de Hiro, Tadashi no podría con esa culpa de dañar a un inocente.

—¡Dime! De seguro no son como los míos —se apuntó con ambas manos a la parte de su estómago.

—No, bueno...no tan así...—desvío la mirada, las mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un tono rojizo, reemplazando el blanco.

¡Esto no era algo de lo que quería hablar con Hiro!

—¿Son graves? —Hiro se preocupó ante la idea de que él estuviera sufriendo como él lo estaba haciendo.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Hiro...

—¡Quiero saber!

Hiro frunció la ceja, no era justo. Quizá

—...Me huelen los pies.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, cada que mi alma gemela dice una mentira, me huelen los pies.

Tadashi levantó el libro que estaba leyendo hasta ser cubierto por la gruesa portada, Hiro quedó pasmado por la revelación y apenas procesandola en su mente.

De acuerdo, había cosas de las almas gemelas que no necesitaba saber.

Regresó a su cama, justo a tiempo para sentir que su cuerpo vibraba y algo cosquillaba en su brazo, las letras comenzaron a volverse un torbellino de tinta negra.

Hiro lo miró con horror al sentir una punzante sensación atacándole.

Un momento...

A Tadashi le olían los pies, la tía Cass recibía cosquillas, ¿acaso él era el único que sus repercusiones eran graves?

Maldita alma gemela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> Espero que no les moleste que las cosas se estén desarrollando un poco lento, pero todavía queda un poquito de cosas de explicar antes de ese gran encuentro xD.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir de este AU y de meterles a ellos en esto de las almas gemelas xD. La idea no es completamente mía, lo leí en un fic TodoDeku en dónde las mentiras que dicen se pintan en el brazo de tu alma gemela.
> 
> Pero creí que sería interesante aplicarla con ellos.
> 
> Esto será más que OS, pero tampoco espero que sea tan largo. Aunque la idea da para tantos dramas (A palabras de Sora, nyahaha I love you) yo no me inclino por ese lado, aunque el capítulo uno parezca serio, lo demás será relajado en un amor dulce y bonito.
> 
> No se preocupen, no me tiro tanto al drama x'D No me gusta mucho el drama.
> 
> ¡En fin! Espero que esto les guste.
> 
> Espero poder actualizar pronto, llevo la mitad del capítulo dos hecho, por lo que espero actualizar pronto. Si los exámenes de segundos me dejan para conquistar el alma.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
